gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dav7d2
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Trial System page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Question I got a question. Where do you guys get the English pages for the info./story for some of the Gundams (00)? Dude sign your name next time, type this " ~ " 4 times or press the signature button! Anyway I get most if not all my English Gundam Scans from http://www.zeonic-republic.net/ and or here http://www.mangafox.com/search.php?name=Gundam. Dav7d2 01:49, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Rookie of the Month Hey Dav7d2, just wanted to say you've done some great work on the pages. You came in recently and you did serious work with pictorial references and refining the little details. I'm grateful along with the other editors for your contribution. Keep up the good work. Taikage - the greatest evil since whole wheat bread 16:30, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much! I didn't expect to get noticed, I have been a fan of Gundam for a little over 2 1/2 years now and I have always wanted to help out the Gunadm community in some way or another. I will keep working hard to bring the Gundam Universe to more people! On a side note I would also like to Congratulate you for becoming a Admin! and I hope we can keep working better together from now on to make this Gundam Wiki even better! Dav7d2 05:11, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Well I just hit 1,001 Edits, so I am no longer a Rookie/Newb! I have some experience under my belt and have been here for a while now. Yay Me! even though nobody cares! =D! Dav7d2 06:33, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Problem with editting Infoboxes Dav7d2, I noticed you are having problems editing the infoboxes. You can try modifying your editing preference so that you can bypass this problem. First, point to the scroll beside your name at the top right corner of the page. Then click Preferences. After that go to the Editing section and unclick "Enable Rich Text Editing." Save, then relog in. Everytime you edit after that, you will deal with text versions of the articles. It'll be less chances to mess up by itself now if your adding. Hope that helps. Bronx01 17:41, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Need some pics Dav7d2, think you can help out with the pics on Assault Container and GN Particles? Naturally, all the pages could use more pics for the gallery section, but these pages has been lacking for a while. I would appreciate it if you continue your uploads. A lot of the pages need better VLC snapshots. Naturally, nothing is rushed, whenever you can get to it.Taikage - the greatest evil since whole wheat bread 18:36, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Once again, you've become a great asset to the wikia. I could use your help to find better video snapshots of the characters. Think you can get better versions for the lesser characters? Some of them have bad angles and some downright no pic at all. Thanks for your assistance. Taikage - scheming great doom with rootbeer 08:00, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Activity I guess not. I currently using a "monobook" theme. There is no Wiki Actiwity, and when I go to the straight link, it giwes "The My Home feature is only available if you're using the Monaco skin. If you'd like to see My Home, please visit your Preferences to change your skin." And that so-called new "desighn" so shitty that I can't stand it. -- Rimus 11:07, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Musha Gundam Mk. II Tokugawa Ieyasu Ver. Would this be worth making a page about, I mean its a variant of the Musha Gundam Mk. II, so does that give it enough for it to have its own page? Dav7d2 05:10, November 9, 2010 (UTC) translations hi! i saw that you have provided quite a lot of jap info to wikia. can you give them to me so i can translate? thanks Bravecommander 02:20, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Gundam Sentinel Hey there, thanks for fixing the Gundam Sentinel page, I've been wanting to fill it in for quite some time, though I always get sidetracked, anyway, keep up the good work! --Zeikfried - Let the victor, be Justice. 07:56, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Templates Hello again, I was wondering if this mobile suit template could help you when creating or editing articles, and...uh, I apologize if you knew about it already. --Zeikfried - Let the victor, be Justice. 11:02, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Hah! didn't know a page like that existed! Thanks! Dav7d2 23:19, November 22, 2010 (UTC) manual request hi. wondering if you can get your hands on the Raphael manuals for me. i want a full weapon list to put in the article. thanks Bravecommander 13:32, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Here they are He already upload them on photobucket. Front view back view BTW, he note that the images have pixalate edge. So he made slightly smaller ones which are look better. Front view Back view やらないか? 04:55, November 30, 2010 (UTC) * Shell Flag front Back view He apologize for somewhat rough edge, but with Super Robot Wars L out, it should be understandable. やらないか? 02:56, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Template spaces That's actually a habit I carried over from the first wikia I started editing. —AscendedAlteran 11:31, November 30, 2010 (UTC) referencing yeah can you reference the articles i edited w/ ur info? thx~ Bravecommander 12:45, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Ryubi Gundam Help Any help for this topic: Ryubi Gundam. I would say it needs a rewrite, my info there is kinda rusty.Duo2nd 12:54, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Image Galleries Hey there, thought I would share some of the galleries I scoured: *Links to various artbooks *Has most of Sentinel scans *3D dioramas *Many images from various series *Mostly from UC Hope you find them useful. --Zeik-Tuvai 03:54, December 6, 2010 (UTC) sourcing quick note of advice. when you're changing the look of the source appearance from mecha anime hq, don't put it as Mahq, It should be read something like this, "RX-78-2 Gundam profile on MAHQ.net". It's a little thing I know and I know you like putting dashes in between the source material, but I feel as though doing it like i showed abve will make it look more professionally done. Quick question why do you use little dashes when you're putting captions. Anyways, just a small heads upGaeaman788 19:51, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I though about decline them all but... Just being busy lately...Unlike Shell Flag, which has green as main colours, these has too many gray shade that make them time consuming to clean-up. The Eins turbulence is another story, it just happen to has infobox overlapse, and I don't want to touch something beyond my skill. So I'm sorry that all I have is Varanus's front view. But my schedule is already messed-up. Kuruni 18:13, December 9, 2010 (UTC) picture and manual translation request hi! its me again i noticed oyu stopped sending me the manuals. can you find anything youcan and give them to me? also, i got my hands on photoshop cs5, so i can do something to the data file ms pictures to make them into the article pictures. thanks Bravecommander 09:29, December 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Gundam ZZ unknown character The purple-haired girl is Roux Louka, Judau Ashta's so-called "girlfriend", personally she's one of my favourite Gundam girls! --Zeik-Tuvai 02:11, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Topic Help NRX-005cu Gundam WECT I know this is wrong. But.....help? OWODuo2nd 13:03, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Does that page say "nonexistent doujin series"............what the?...-Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 13:06, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes. It is. ;w;Duo2nd 13:07, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Is this your own creation? and is this fandom? -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 13:09, December 20, 2010 (UTC) There's the External Links in the bottom of the page. OF COURSE it's not mine, its a fan creation. D: Duo2nd 13:11, December 20, 2010 (UTC) The that goes on Kuruni's page then. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 13:21, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Knight Gundam Topic needs pictures Knight Gundam really needs some pictures from the game itself or any official line art by Hajime Katoki himself would do.Duo2nd 05:10, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Help on organization Dav7d2, if you got time, please help me organize the 00 pics. I just need you to place all written literature and/or article features that's been added into the "pics gallery"-section and have them put into the References-section instead. I have a big exam to deal with so it would be a big help, thanks. Taikage - Good tidings to all in this freezing hell! 21:13, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I'll see what I can do! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 21:14, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Some pics I found these pics, I wish this could help you and Rimus. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/gundam/images/8/8d/Up312271.jpg --Bronx01 22:58, December 22, 2010 (UTC) tranlation request yo! i was just wondering if you could get me more ms info from the gundam wing encyclopedia. like aries, tragos, taurus, cancer, pisces, mercurius, vayeate, virgo, epyon, shenlong, altron, sandrock etc. yeah you get the drift, basically every ms you can possibly find, coz im totally obsessed with wing. thanks! leave the requests on my talk page if you can find them! Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 12:38, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Give a list Dude, since you're marking so many things up for deletion, you should give me a list so I nail them all off. However,you should also lay it easy on the deletion markers as well. A lot times, new people seeking info about specific gundams only know them by name and not the entirety of their serial numbers and letterings. You should leave the key phrase words that matches the Gundams or MS with a redirection and leave it at that. Taikage - The "need some change"-admin T_T 06:46, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'm agree that shortname redirects should be keep around. やらないか? 06:56, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Dude, I think they upgraded the Search function recently, because it gives you pages for what you type in, like for example, if I type in "Exia" , it give me pages that have "exia" in it, even the page for exia itself. Meaning that even if you don't type in the model number or even the full name of ms/character/ship/faction/etc., you get results. We no longer need the shortname redirects anymore. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 01:46, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Help with the pics Dude: The 00 movie is out, already in Mp4 raw form. If you got time, please take some good snapshots of all relevant technology and aspects of the story. I didn't even know there was a second lab-transport-type to transfer 00Q. There was also another class of ship that transferred the GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza in Trans-Am, but it's not known to fit any known configurations. If you got time, please begin replacing all the crappy pics with HQ/HD for the pages. I'll pitch in next week when I can. See if you can also recruit others to help you in, thanks. Taikage - Merry Christmas to all : ) 00:22, December 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Games MSV Hey Dav7d2, Not sure what you meant by MSV, but I did find these random games: *Mobile Suit Gundam: Crossfire *Running Mobile Suit Gundam in Mekton Zeta *Gundam Senki --Zeikfried, The Knight Fury of Balmung 08:35, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey again, sorry for the late reply, I'm not online too often. So that's Games MSV! I feel really stupid right now. ._. Basically they're like this right?, I'll send some more when I can. --Zeikfried, The Knight Fury of Balmung 07:58, December 30, 2010 (UTC) That Gouf variant is the MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom, btw here's another MSV image. --Zeikfried, The Knight Fury of Balmung 06:29, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Games MSV image for the RGM-79FP GM Striker!. --Zeikfried 10:54, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Actually.... Actually....I just moved those pics from the GP04G to the AGX-04 to prevent confusion. You could see who uploaded it. <.<Duo2nd 10:19, December 29, 2010 (UTC) regarding your updates to previous requests. hi! as i am not one to waste time running back on my extremely long talk page, can you please make a new message for each update you make to the previous requests, it would make my life so much easier. also, if i missed out on some of the updates, please tall me in a new message. `thanks Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 04:20, December 31, 2010 (UTC) errr. yes. actually i deleted some of the earlier messages. to reduce the length of my talk page. please repost if i accidentally deleted anything that i havent translated yet. and please do it in a new message, thanks! Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 04:49, December 31, 2010 (UTC) About new sources Dav7d2: I'm not the go-to-guy when it comes to this stuff. Talk to SonicSP instead, he's far more up to date about facts, scans, and sources than me. I often go to him to confirm things. I just like to write and edit stuff, so don't count on me to be know about forums and new scans, I don't really dive too deep into it myself. Good luck though. Taikage - cracking down on fantasy gundam bloggers 10:13, January 1, 2011 (UTC) http://forums.animesuki.com/showthread.php?t=57576&page=136 translation request request, yo! happy new year! anyways, can i have more translations? i finished all the old ones (i think). im pretty sure i did. thanks anyways! oh yes, can you give me translations focused on g gundam suits? i notice theres a lot to be desired for on the g gundam pages. `Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 12:46, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Zabanya Cutout Hello, I'd really like to do a good cutout for this great MS! Can you get me one? -- Rimus 16:36, January 1, 2011 (UTC) The Many Uses of GN-Sword IV http://gundamguy.blogspot.com/2011/01/beginning-gundam-x-saber-hobby-japan.html http://gundamguy.blogspot.com/2011/01/msakado-hobby-japan-feb-issue.html http://gundamguy.blogspot.com/2011/01/0-gundam-full-saber-hobby-japan-feb.html I just wanna facepalm. And yeah, I uploaded 2 in this site.Duo2nd 08:05, January 3, 2011 (UTC) This deserves two facepalms...dear god, even though they are custom kits, and interesting ones. that's just milking it by alot. It's not as bad as releasing 6 different versions of 00 Raiser or like 10+ different versions of Exia, but hey, whatever floats our boats will make Bandai moneyGaeaman788 09:25, January 3, 2011 (UTC) not meaining to be too persistent, but yes. dav7d2, can you please get me some scans for the after war/f91/victory/future century timelines? i really want to improve the standard of the gundam x articles, the crossbone vanguard articles, the g gundam articles, and the zanscare empire articles. thanks! just stick them on my talk page. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 08:45, January 6, 2011 (UTC) im back yes i am. just a heads up on this nothing else Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 12:15, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Two Things Hello! I just want to ask you two things, why you don't put my cutouts in actual places, even after 10 days, and I want to ask you to find ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam, ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam and ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam rear pictures and High Grade Front pictures. I'll start work again when you put already cutted pictures into the topics -- Rimus 16:07, January 17, 2011 (UTC) referencing yo dav7d2. umm i have already been here for wuite a period of time, but still, i keep screwing up on referencing. can you please give me some pointers on it? thanks Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 05:30, January 21, 2011 (UTC) yo. what about refname tags? i tried doing what you told me to, but it showed up as a giant photo. can you fix it on the euclides page and then i can check out how its dome thanks Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 05:55, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I HATE Alexsena He just leave blank articles that are WASTE OF SPACE! Either the whole wiki should ban him or I'll kill him! D:Duo2nd 01:29, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Well I can see why you would consider them waste of space, but not even MAHQ has information on them. I think they made the page so people know it exists. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 01:37, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, not to advocate murder or anything, but I agree. He(?) needs to be told to shape up and create articles that are properly formatted and have sufficient information, or knock it off for a while. Kit-chan 02:45, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Yup, he made a page about live action and computer generated imagery. Which is stupid. I'm going to hold off of saying that he should be outright banned, but I'm sending him? a warningGaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 03:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Maybe we should tell Talkage about this PRONTO! Duo2nd 03:41, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Absent No, it's just that my classes started up again, so I've been busy moving back into the dorm and such. I should have a lot more time to start editing again. —AscendedAlteran 15:58, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Anime Wikia Twitter Response Thanks for your interest! I'm so pleased that you're interested in the idea! Basically we wanted to help our Anime network of wikis get traffic and promote themselves, we realize you're all busy, and this solution was a way we could help the largest amount of communities with the least amount of work on your parts, and of course you can contribute as much or as little as you want! You can promote anything on your wiki, even just a character you love or a page that looks amazing! The benefit to individual wikis is that you'll be getting traffic from the twitter posts, without having to manage them (that would be us who manage it) All you do is make suggestions (if you want): http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Content_Team/WikiaAnime_Twitter_Suggestions, and we take care of the rest; we just offer the opportunity to get the communities involved because you know your topic better than anyone. So really, wikis just have to "join" which basically just means putting the twitter follow button on your main page so that your users might decide to follow us, the more followers we have, the more people we can share information with. We also realized that it might be nice for all of the anime wikis if there was a twitter account that was focused not just on one wiki, but on Anime as a genre. That way more people will get to know about more of the Anime wikis. Let me know if you have any other questions! Kate.moon 22:01, January 26, 2011 (UTC) CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 Kai pictures? Those pictures are just higher resolution (DPI) scans of the images available on the "GN Information" page that was floating around. Is there a question of legitimacy on them? I don't see there being a problem with high resolution scans of the official lineart. Arvis1804 23:26, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes really. They aren't doctored versions of the images, they're scans of the actual PAPER page. Arvis1804 14:51, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I posted some pictures gundam katana, you can add it on the page of the article. well..... David7d2 how did you get the pictures for gundam 00 as well I see Seraphim Gundam backpack view & many view units as well..... Andy Prayitno 22:05, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Andy-they're scans from GN Information articles of high resolution (or something like that). Anyway, Dav7d2, could you get some high-res cutouts of the Gundams and possibly the GNZ series. Because personally, the designers versions on Arios, Cherudim, and Seravee are kinda ugly to me.Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 01:59, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Gundam Gallery Excellent stuff, thanks! --Zeikfried, MS Survey Service 09:29, February 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Gunpla Sorry, I don't know about any voting. I thought it was agreed upon other members here or, it was what the admin decided to do. Ask Taikage about it. --Bronx01 04:01, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, I see. From top of my head, ask SonicSP, Gaeaman788, AscendedAlteran, CrusaderRedG21, Kuruni, LordRimus about the voting so they could participate (or have their take bout it). --Bronx01 04:42, February 22, 2011 (UTC) MS-07H Gouf Flight Test Type I stink at adding text to stuff on the site im more of a picture guy. I noticed this gouf page had no mention of them being used at jaburo during the gryps conflict when the aeug attacked jaburo. YOU think you could do something? hi,dav7d2 I found some pictures and information about the gundam For the Barrel that are in Japanese only, anyone can translate the kanji gundam wiki? Re: Zaku variant It seems we don't have one for the MS-06B-1A Zaku II, however, I haven't seen this particular variant before, do you have an image? --Zeikfried, MS Survey Service 06:46, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Ah now I get it, this actually the MS-06R-1A, the bazooka in the image is obscuring the "R" in the name to make it look like "B", hence "MS-06B-1A". --Zeikfried, MS Survey Service 07:45, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Is it bad to make this article? About this MS called Gunboy-Wilbur. Your thoughts? Duo2nd 12:47, February 24, 2011 (UTC) The Tiera Image The tiera image you're talking about is been overwritten by someone else, not me! Check the whole picture info before blaming me!Duo2nd 23:47, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Geara Zulu's Shotrifle About the shotrifle for Angelo's unit...I just noticed that it has 2 barells of totally different shapes. I think one is more like a shotgun, with a wider range of fire, and the other is more of a rifle, with on large blast of energy. And it has a energy belt clip thingy, so can you shed any light on the weapon?Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 02:51, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :All I know for now is that it seems to have some relationship to the MSN-04 Sazabi's Beam Shotrifle. If it is anything like the Sazabis Beam Shot Rifle, then yes the top barrel would be the rifle and is fed with shells, while as the bottom barrel might work similar to a shotgun, but only clip fed, however, there is a possibility that the "energy belt clip thingy" is a rechargeable energy cap. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 03:23, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Loads of Unnecessary pages! I understand , wait...that means you're an admin already?? congrats! About the pic, we don't need that one. --Zeikfried, MS Survey Service 08:34, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Im still moving the images for the Crossbone Gundam X1 and X1 Kai, I will inform you when i'm done. --Zeikfried, MS Survey Service 09:49, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Im done with it, it seems all the info has been moved as well, so you can go ahead and delete that XM-X page now. --Zeikfried, MS Survey Service 10:04, March 11, 2011 (UTC) No problem! Wow, I just noticed how much smaller the Candidate's list got, nice work! --Zeikfried, MS Survey Service 10:28, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Admin! Dude: I think you broke the record for quickest voted Admin. From newbie to Admin in like half a year? Keep up the good work man. Taikage - Admin 12:33, March 11, 2011 (UTC) On Dynames I don't remember if I asked you this before, but is it possible if you could get some cutouts of Dynames's rear and a front shot of the Dynames with the Full Shield open because that would help with the page. Congrats on admin...fellow admin :)Gaeaman 788 - is a administrator 15:58, March 11, 2011 (UTC) im back hey man, congrats on becoming an admin. just a heads up that i am back on a irregular basis. please go to my talk and read the post for a little more info if you like. The resident translator who is technically no longer a noob. 12:15, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Blitz Gundam Hiya! Congrats on making admin so quickly - I think I've been lurking longer than you've been posting, which kind of underscores general Wiki excellence on your part. Anyway, had a quick question for you - if I'm not mistaken, the lineart image on the Blitz Gundam's page that you uploaded is from Mobile Suit Illustrated 2006, but it's of a far higher quality scan than that which was available on archive-scans. May I ask where you got that? And if so, if you have any more? Thanks! MalikCarr 10:22, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Site Notice Do you finish testing? The gigantic image on top of every page is so annoying. If not, please switch to some Yaranaika+Gundam meme instead :p やらないか? 05:43, March 15, 2011 (UTC) User Blogs I'm not sure if you are interested in this but you can get User Blogs disabled by having a community discussion and linking to it in special:Contact. SimAnt 18:36, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nice Find! No problem! But it's actually thanks to you, that was from the Mobile Suit Illustrated 2006 book from that GundamGallery site you showed me! I just cropped and cleaned up the images, hehe. --Zeikfried, MS Survey Service 10:49, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Gundam halo's edits Can you please do something about that user Gundam halo? His poor edits to articles relating to the Late Universal Century (like G-Saviour) are atrocious and he seems intent on removing any information about them. --Zeikfried, MS Survey Service 02:06, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I have I have not aggravated the situation, by correcting/reverting his numerous edits and what nots. It is not my intention to engage in a edit war -.- ~ Azkaiel OVA Delta Plus Hey, Dav7d2, is it possible if you could get some cutouts of the OVA Delta Plus? Thanks if you can!Gaeaman 788 - is a administrator 02:45, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Gundam Sentinel MS That MS is a very mysterious machine indeed, It was featured only once in a profile in that image you posted, and was supposed to be the "face" of the obscure Gundam Sentinel II project. It has no designation or model number at all. Strangely enough, this machine has quite a fan-base (it is nicknamed "S2G" by fans) , and there are many fan-made transformation sequence CG videos on Youtube for it, as well as scratch-built models. That's all the information I could dig up. --Zeikfried, MS Survey Service 10:31, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Valvados GGV-001 Valvados Now to see if you can do a better info on this one.Duo2nd 03:20, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Wow! nice job! How did you get this info though, we don't even have an article on it and not even a Games MSV either. >_> -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 04:54, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Known MS Let's see here, the only machine I could identify the Alex prototype is with the "RGM-79NT GM NT", a unit from the obscure Mobile Suit Gundam G-Strategy book. Heres the MAHQ Profile for that FA Alex. According to Mark Simmons' post from a Mechatalk thread, the FSWS was "a paper plan that was never actually built. Judging from the mixture of Alex and classic Gundam elements in the design, I think it may have been intended as some kind of transitional design showing how the Full Armor Type evolved into the Alex we know today." As for the "Second Dendrobium Orchis", it was difficult to find any information pertaining to it, sorry. --Zeikfried, MS Survey Service 16:03, March 26, 2011 (UTC) That ZZ Gundam variant is actually one of the real-world original design proposals (top left) during its conceptualization. I don't know who designed it, but it looks like Kazumi Fujita's style. --Zeikfried 18:12, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm guessing it may be one of the Model Graphix/''Hobby Japan'' modeler magazine original designs, though I really need an image for confirmation. I do know of the RX-78GP03S (Stamen) Booster Unit model and RX-78GP03S (Stamen) Heavy Weapon System model, but I don't think they count as official variations. Sorry for the late reply, couldn't see the links, but that is indeed the Model Graphix magazine booster unit model. --Zeikfried 19:04, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I've read somewhere on Mechatalk before that during the creation of the ZZ Gundam plot, the AEUG force was supposed to play a more prominent role in the story, and that they were meant to use the Schuzrum Dias (then called the Sturm Dias, with a different model number to boot) units. Though apparently that never happened, the unit itself was written off to be used by a random Zeon person. We could add those images to Schuzrum Dias page. --Zeikfried 16:05, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Data on the "Broken Thunder" is pretty scarce, we need someone who can translate those scans. For now, this means two things; 1.) It's an original model that got a page illustration done for a hobby magazine, 2.) or an unused concept or draft. Personally I think it needs a page (F.A. RX-78 Full Armor Gundam "Broken Thunder" ?), but I can't make out any of the specs on the scan besides the obvious overall height entry (18m?). --Zeikfried 19:21, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Image One or two images should be fine. Kuruni 04:48, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Here they are, they rough linearts are quite edgy, but I think they're fine. File:D-50c-1.jpg File:D-50c-2.jpg File:D-50c-3.jpg File:D-50c-4.jpg File:D-50c-5.jpg And I'm not good at adjust colors, so this patchwork has ugly colors contrast. File:D-50c-6.jpg Kuruni 17:51, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Done File:Zgmf-x20a.jpg Kuruni 18:12, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Link for Forever Gundam doesn't work, but here's Exia Repair File:Gn-001re-large.jpg. Kuruni 17:44, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Here it is. File:Gpb-x78-30.jpg Kuruni 17:56, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm quite busy right now, but I guess it's ok to work on frontal images first. File:Ms-14c-ace.jpg File:Rgm-79u.jpg Kuruni 17:41, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for late reply, but currently I have no PC with Photoshop. Regretful Kuruni 02:18, September 3, 2011 (UTC) MG 1/100 Wing ZERO TV scans? Hey, I saw that these scans on XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero's Gunpla section were uploaded (and I assume placed in the article) by you, so could you tell me where exactly you found these? I checked out the blog in the watermarks but couldn't find the exact post they're from. Reason being I'm fairly certain they're bogus, but I want to investigate. Thanks! Kit-chan 04:53, April 9, 2011 (UTC) That's either a HG 1/100 or a conversion kit over the MG Wing Zero OVA version. Btw, David please clean out your inbox. Travelling through 50 messages is not fun -_-Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 05:31, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, a conversion kit, I hadn't thought of that but that's probably it. Thanks! Kit-chan 05:33, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sub Flight System We don't have an article page for the SFS technology, but there is info relating to it in the UC Tech page here. --Zeikfried, MS Survey Service 18:01, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Is there any additional information on the Sub Flight System to warrant a page. Because this does bring up the question of making too many pages to specific items that there's little to no information onGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 21:16, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Sub Flight System Looks good. If you can get Bravecommander or someone to translate that it would do great for the artcle. Only thing is...are we intending to create artcles for all of the different systems and stuff in UC, like the mono-eye system. My thinking is that someone will just copy & paste the info from the main page into their own page w/o adding any other sources and stuff. But it looks good, start it up once that gets translated. Do we have separate pages for stuff like the Base Jabber and the powercraft boat thing that the Jesta rides?Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 23:10, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Semantic mediawiki I poked staff about the e-mail and they said they sent a reply, if possible could you check your junk folder if it is still there. If not I suggest you resend the special:contact and whitelist @wikia-inc.com in your e-mail, and of course you have to actually ask them if you would like the reply to be on the forum itself. SimAnt 21:30, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :Just try again. SimAnt 16:31, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Usage I'm removing the usage fields that are not meant to be there, usage is meant of environment, Air, Ground, Space, GP, etc. As for Usagestyle, that is for artillery, close combat, etc. I set up properties in the original template page in order to find them easier. http://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=Property:Unit_Use this is the list i'm using. SimAnt 19:28, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Would you happen to know if Multi-Mode example here is the same as either General Purpose or All Purpose environment? Also, what is the point of "Long Range"/"High Speed"/"High Mobility"/"High Performance"/"Stealth" in the unit type? Also, if you could explain to me how a test type is different from a Prototype. Thanks. SimAnt 16:44, April 23, 2011 (UTC) So ok, I've been spamming a bit. But this is how I see the CE MS according to more accurate sources. Why put a "GUNDAM" on the name when the word refers to the OS of the said MS? I'm just trying to undo what BlitzGundam did on the MS's names, that's all. :/Duo2nd 23:23, April 22, 2011 (UTC) A Little Late But... Congratulations on your umm, appointment as an admin? I think. I generally buzz through the wiki notices when I check my e-mail and I left the voting notice for several months before I read it. I do have a question though. None of those of you who are now registered in Special:ListUsers/sysop from the recent voting seem to have the "bureaucrat" class. I do not entirely understand what this entails, was hoping you could enlighten me as to what it is. regarding a recent vandalism issue on the cod wiki and possibly much more other wikis. maybe even our beloved gundam wiki hey man, i just saw that this random dude called something like "striker" had some stuff on the call of duty wiki, which i think he does not own. he is part of the "mass effect wiki" and from what i see on his talk page, he has put his bull on quite a lot of wikis. just a heads up, coz if the gundam wiki here gets screwed up by him, trust me, itll be a hard job to repair the damage, what with the (vulgar) things he has in his stuff. just a little heads up to avoid anything bad happening here The Commander That is Brave... =.=; 11:23, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Do admins have banning power? You never know,we may need to strike the hammer down ASAP if he strikes here. Forgo the right to a fair trial thing >_> *readies police baton* -SuperSonicSP 00:09, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Strikerdelta is the users name he made those edits a year agoGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 03:36, April 30, 2011 (UTC) UC Gundam Ship Diagrams I recently uploaded a number of diagrams of some of ther Universal Centruy starships. These were samples from what I believe to be a doujin group that has produced them under the name "UC MILITALY PROGRESS SIRISE" this engrish of course extrapolates to "UC Military Progress Series". In any case I believe them to be doujin and not official. I still uploaded some to pages on this wiki, because barring the Japanese text which I of course cannot read, I do not believe they show anything that we can't visaully confirm from the original lineart. They simply render a technical orthographic of a more artistic isometric. In any case I was waffling on uploading some of the others. There are clear variants that don't seem to resemble any canon material, those I would leave off, however ones like this: Seem to be more or less accurate. The only variations I find on this particular diagram for instance are the fact that it seems to be shown carrying significantly more MS than suggested canon (albeit in a logical fashion) and on the exterior the missile launchers are slightly offset of their normal position, oh and next to them is a prominent EFSF logo. There are others like this, for instance a Musai which is identical to the norm save for a large fuel ball below its hangar. I am highly tempted to upload these, but am uncertain if they should be added in sections on canon material. Either way, there are a few other doujin diagrams that show purely canon angles of the ships, those I inted to upload regardless. Cerano Agamemnon 20:59, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Character Picture Question Are the screencaps the accepted manner of dislapying characters now? I assume that as the modern digital series seem to bear this and it would appear that someone has recently done so with most of the UC characters. I am curious since I have been doing edits to pages that still feature the more expressive original linearts -cough-. However regardless of personal feelings about the matter I would like to adhere to the present standards and update some pages as such if that is the case. For this particular matter I do feel the need to ask. Cerano Agamemnon 23:24, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Umm, another question I feel like I should bug somone else occasionally in terms of standards and the like, if you have suggestions for who, let me know. I just wanted to know if video games should also be categorized as being in their respective timelines. A recent user removed some of those categories and not wanting to get into an edit-war I thought it best to confirm. Also I think ''I removed my accidental double-post. Cerano Agamemnon 17:58, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Its about Consistency Not '''ALL' gundams here were portrayed in SD except SD Gundam Force units. The Halphas already has an official artwork like the rest, that should be used. I'm trying to some things consistent dude.Duo2nd 13:32, May 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Help with Gundam Sentinel pages! Felt like posting this here. Well, while it was hardly a short time after the date stamp on the Gundam Sentinel talk page, I did finish reading it, did take detailed notes, and have finished some pretty complete pages for every character in the novel. The only character pages that I haven't looked at were Ryu Roots and ALICE. They were already there and I just spent the last two days straight putting up these articles, I'm tired. Time to take a break and... do my homework. I will work on those as well as I don't think they have anywhere near as much as I have taken in notes, however now all the pages are up. Congratulations. It took several months, but with these last additions I think that the Gundam Sentinel sets are some of the most complete out there, and probably the most for a non-animated Gundam work. I'm glad to have helped. Cerano Agamemnon 21:58, June 6, 2011 (UTC) RMS-119 EWAC Zack "Eye-Zack" system features edit? Sorry for the late reply, i haven't logged on in months. You left me a message about RMS-119 EWAC Zack when added system features for that partcular page, I obtained those sysrem features from a game called Gundam Battle Universe, this game is filled with technical analysis and data about most UC Gundams excluding the Gundam Unicorn series, the data seems accurate enough, so I added it to this wiki Interkaiser 10:07, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Interkaiser Thank you very much That's great help. Kuruni 02:32, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Content Team Assistance Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. As the wiki is doing so well, I thought I'd drop by and offer my assistance. The wiki is already in a great state, but if there's anything you'd like to see fixed just ask me :). Personally I was thinking I could add a nice wordmark, re-do the skin and categorize/fix all uncategorized pages. Naturally I won't do any of this without the permission of the local admins, so I'm leaving all admins this message. Just drop me a message on my talk page if you'd like me to help out or if you have any questions, and I'll get right on it :-). Cheers, Mark (talk) 18:27, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :I've created a forum page here so we can discuss this with the entire community. Mark (talk) 19:17, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Gundam issues Hi, thanks for contacting me. I do need some insights and ideas about the crossover possibilities of every Gundam series. We have this fan fiction, MS Gundam: The Lost War Chronicles (genuinegundam.wikia.com), written and created by amateur fans. And in the course of discussing topics, technology crossovers, etc., we've come to an unresolved issue concerning the Neutron Jammers and all other Gundam timeline units equipped with nuclear reactors. Here are some questions that I want to throw to you (hopefully you'd catch them XD): *Do you have any idea how a Neutron Jammer (NJ) works? *If a MS's powerplant utilizes a nuclear reactor BUT not utilizing neutron properties, will the NJ have no effect on it? *If the battlefield will take place in CE, will all other nuclear reactor-powered Gundams (Ex. Nu, DX, WingZ, etc.) be greatly affected? The issue was still hanging...meaning unresolved, with the lingering thought that Strike freedom and Infinite Justice pawning all other Gundams. Thanks! John Nigel 06:05, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Battlefield Record UC 0081? Well, the current article we have on it is its manga form, Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record U.C. 0081 -The Wrath of Varuna-. We can't create an article for the video game because the title already exists as a redirect. --Zeikfried 11:25, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Just create the article Mobile Suit Gundam: Battlefield Record U.C. 0081, the wiki 'badly needs itGaeaman 788 is an able administrator 12:42, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Gundam UC Episode 4 The episode is out today right? You mentioned that someone on 4chan saw it already. None of the video sites seem to have it up yet. Do you know of where I could find a subbed copy?Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 16:52, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :It's up on PSN, as far as I know. I dunno how it's going to be released in online video sites yet, since the physical copy is not out yet till December. I haven't check yet though. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 17:17, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: P01B That designation is from the Japanese wikia. --Zeikfried 05:59, November 16, 2011 (UTC) The RX-160X is an obscure unit from Mobile Suit Gundam G-STRATEGY. It's mentioned in several Japanese sites, but here's the MS LEXICON entry for your convenience. --Zeikfried 07:28, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Question Is the mahq.net site wrong about MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type poweroutput? — SimAnt 21:27, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Css box.infobox .mainheader.UnitType {font-weight: normal; text-align: center;} is in Mediawiki:Common.css, just remove the .mainheader from that line. — SimAnt 22:56, December 8, 2011 (UTC) XM-X0 Where'd you get the info that the Crossbone Ghost is the Crossbone X0?Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 05:09, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Article Deletion Hey there Dav7d2, I'm not trying to maul you for this, but you've deleted some articles for Mobile Suits featured in a Doujin. While they do break the policy for the article creation, they are canon; by that logic, should continue their existance. Just saying... DJ Grimm XL 00:38, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure how to respond to you since you don't have a profile. As far as I understand, anything thats Doujin is unofficial, so I'm having trouble seeing hows its possible for it to be cannonical. -The Chronicles of Dav7d2 00:45, January 3, 2012 (UTC) It was officially recognized as connonical shortly during 2004. As for the profile, I apologize. It is for the Dubstep Wikia. DJ Grimm XL 00:57, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Can you show some proof? I haven't seen anything that says its cannonical, and besides the mecha profiles aren't exactly deleted, they were just moved to Kuruni's namespace. As for your profile, I think you need authorization of some sort. -The Chronicles of Dav7d2 01:03, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure. I saw approval somewhere on MAHQ for it. As for my profile, I'm not sure. I applied to adopt the Wikia beings that the last edit (aside from me) was in August. DJ Grimm XL 01:08, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Considering even the text sources that Sunrise/Bandai themselves made aren't even fully recognized as canon or is given the suspicious "grey" designation by Sunrise, I don't really see how doujins would become a canon source suddenly. If you have a link to support what you saying then it might help back up your argument, and maybe we can learn something too if what you say is the case. -SuperSonicSP 08:51, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Developed into I think you have to edit the other (successor) page and edit their "Developed from" section. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 22:00, January 5, 2012 (UTC) You Worry Too Much on the Smallest things Do you even try to ask me on these things regarding Model Numbers. Just leave it alone for once, this is Wikia, not Wikipedia dude.--Duo2nd 08:11, January 6, 2012 (UTC) X About a mistranslation In the wiki, the step father of Witz Sou X is called Harten : http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Harten On the japanese websites, that character has no name. So i was wondering where that name was coming from and finally found. In japanese that character is called : バーテン => baaten => bartender If you replace バ (ba) with ハ (ha), you get: haaten => harten So Harten is not his name but a mistranslation. What are we doing now with that wiki page ? Updates for AGE G1 Ummm, it looks like no one's really touched the AGE character pages in quite awhile for G1, and that ended already, so I think we need a campaign of massive updating to the AGE G1 profiles (I was going to put this in a forum but decided not to)Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 16:12, January 29, 2012 (UTC)